No risk, No fun
by cutie-akane
Summary: as the title says..no risk, no fun


**NO RISK, NO FUN**

-"I don't want your pity, Granger" he spat at her viciously from the ground

-"Don't get your girlie knickers on a twist, Ferret. I wasn't planning on giving you any" she replied just as haughtily

'_Stupid mudblood'_ he grumbled getting up from the muddy ground just to push her down to the cold dirt.

-"What the hell is wrong with you Malfoy?" she bellowed

He chuckled before actually answering her

-"No need to thank me. Christmas is known to be family time, mudblood." He drawled and then sniggered. "No pun intended, really" he said mockingly putting his hands up in defense.

Hermione stood up and launched herself at him. She pushed Malfoy hard but unfortunately the git had grabbed her by the sweater and they both had ended up stumbling and falling this time, on the soft white snow.

-"Eager, aren't we Granger?" Malfoy looked at her with a cocked eyebrow

She scrambled away but a force prevented her from getting further than two feet away

-"What the…" she said, trying once more to distance herself from him without any result.

Hermione looked at the guy by her

-"What the heck have you done to me, Malfoy?" She hissed.

The boy's blue eyes tingled with mischief.

Hermione advanced to the guy and pointed her wand at him. Her face mirrored of her emotions.

-"I asked a question and I expect to get an answer"

-"If you really think I'll give you a clue when we are on the same boat Granger, you are sadly mistaken."

She pressed the wand further into his robes and straddled him

-"so you like it dirty, mudblood. Figures…"

It was the Hermione realised of her current position.

Draco smirked before saying "I'll tell you if you agree on something"

Hermione stared at him in curiosity

-"you'll let me do it my way" his eyes glinted devilishly

-"I'm not about to agree to something you just proposed"

-"Got better ideas?" he asked smugly

Hermione shocked her head

-"Then, we better get comfortable" his smirk broadening

Hermione's teeth were chattering and defeated she sighed

-"ok"

-"It's a deal, so shake it"

-"And have you tell me how you got infected with mudblood germs? No, thank you."

-"When I offer my hand Granger you take it before I decide I'm being to soft and change my mind on our agreement"

-"I hate you" she said while grabbing his hand finally to shake it.

-"Ditto" he smirked

-"So?"

-"look up" Draco commanded

She blanched at the sight then mulled her scream with her hands

-"What do we do now?" she shrieked

-"Isn't it obvious? And they say you are the most intelligent witch in our year…"

She gaped at him

-"Stop being a prat, Malfoy"

There was no beating around the bush now

-"We kiss" He looked her reaction closely then his mouth seemed to quirk slowly up

She trembled as he advanced on her

-"Stop" she said hands flat on his chest

He looked at her questionably

-"there most be another way. We should try getting ride of it using our wands, Malfoy"

He was nearly on top of her and he spotted her wand beside her on the ground.

-"Right" he said as he advanced on her, her hands now light on his chest but even before his fingers had touched the wand his lips had fallen down on hers in a perfect soft winter kiss.

A clash was heard and the blond guy's lips separated from Hermione's

-"Broken" a soft puff left the brunette's mouth

-"Not quite yet, just a little bit more. It's Christmas after all" he whispered and bent down again.

----

-

---

-"Holy Christ!" Blaise exclaimed to no one but himself. He had just lost 100 Galeons, he should know better not to bet with Draco but it seemed as such a good idea at the moment. Who was going to think that mudblood Granger was going to let the slytherin prince snog her to death? Well, for sure he hadn't-

---

-

---

-"butterbear? My treat" he offered to her standing up

-"Don't you think we should tell them?" she asked Draco as she let him brush the snow from her hair.

Draco pecked her before answering

-"It's much more fun this way" He smirked

-"You know they are going to kill you when they realise you've been playing them all the time"

He grabbed her hand entwining their fingers together

-"No risk, No fun" he said glancing up at the mistletoe

-"One for the road?" he asked

Hermione could do nothing else but comply.

---

-


End file.
